Peppermint Park
Peppermint Park was a low budget direct to VHS series in the late 80's to early 90's. The show was primarily educational and focused on various topics such as the alphabet, animals, and fire safety. It seems to be heavily influenced by the children's television series Sesame Street due to it's educational content and use of puppets and actors. History The show's first episode released in 1987 on VHS. Due to various reasons such as poor sales and reception, the show was canceled after it's sixth episode. From 1990 to 1991, it was distributed to Low-Power TV stations by Enoki Films USA, but after that, faded into obscurity. In 2006, a YouTube user named CringeVision uploaded footage of the series, re-uploading 9 in 2010, and in 2012, a YouTube user named romanticbro uploaded even more footage. In 2017, a user named IcyRoserade tracked down and purchased VHS copies of the first five episodes and later uploaded them to his YouTube channel, with the 6th following in 2018. However, there are some segments of it uploaded on YouTube. There are 2 documentaries about in production, one by IcyRoserade (This is a speculation, and may not happen) and another, conformed one by Sebastian Cyr, however, due to Computer Storage Issues and a busy schedule, it might not happen for awhile. On Febuary 10th, 2018, Sebastian Cyr announced that the documentary would be begin production and would be titled Peppermint Park: The Story, and that he would split it into about 5 or 6 parts, like the series. Episode List Magic Moments The Story Lady (Episode) Music Land Musical Letters Carnival Fun Discover Feelings Full Episodes Peppermint Park Volume 1: Magic Moments Peppermint Park Volume 2: The Story Lady Peppermint Park Volume 3: Music Land Peppermint Park Volume 4: Musical Letters Peppermint Park Volume 5: Carnival Fun Peppermint Park Volume 6: Discover Feelings Peppermint Park Info Videos VHS Cover Scans Cast Members/Volume Credits Volume 1 EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS: Len Cormier John Peterson PRODUCED AND DIRECTED BY: John Horton TECHNICAL DIRECTORS: Bryan Sperrazzo John Horton WRITERS: Deanna Hawkins John Horton Debbie Manzano PUPPETS CREATED BY: Dann O'Quinn PUPPET OPERATORS: Dann O'Quinn Melody Knighton John Horton LIGHTING DIRECTOR: Johnny Andrews THE STORY LADY CREATED BY: Melody Knighton MARIONETTE CREATOR OPERATOR: Philip Huber CAMERAS: Bryan Sperrazzo John Doss George Prince PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS: Barbara Carlson Greg Davis Rocky Riviezzo ANNOUNCER: Pamela Tretter SPECIAL THANKS TO: Los Angeles Zoo Wet N Wild, Las Vegas Santa Ana Assistance League ORIGINAL MUSIC CREATED BY: Tuesday Productions John Horton THIS HAS BEEN A TELEVIDICS PRODUCTION IN ASSOCIATION WITH MARK V INTERNATIONAL Volume 2 EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS: Len Cormier John Peterson PRODUCED AND DIRECTED BY: John Horton TECHNICAL DIRECTORS: Bryan Sperrazzo John Horton WRITERS: Deanna Hawkins John Horton Debbie Manzano PUPPETS CREATED BY: Dann O'Quinn PUPPET OPERATORS: Dann O'Quinn Melody Knighton John Horton LIGHTING DIRECTOR: Johnny Andrews MAGIC MEGAN CREATED BY: Deanna Hawkins THE STORY LADY CREATED BY: Melody Knighton ANIMATION: Those Designers Inc. CAMERAS: Bryan Sperrazzo John Doss George Prince PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS: Barbara Carlson Greg Davis Rocky Riviezzo ANNOUNCER: Pamela Tretter SPECIAL THANKS TO: Los Angeles Zoo Wet N Wild, Las Vegas Santa Ana Assistance League ORIGINAL MUSIC CREATED BY: Tuesday Productions John Horton THIS HAS BEEN A TELEVIDICS PRODUCTION IN ASSOCIATION WITH MARK V INTERNATIONAL Volume 3 EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS: Len Cormier John Peterson PRODUCED AND DIRECTED BY: John Horton TECHNICAL DIRECTORS: Bryan Sperrazzo John Horton WRITERS: Deanna Hawkins John Horton Debbie Manzano PUPPETS CREATED BY: Dann O'Quinn PUPPET OPERATORS: Dann O'Quinn Melody Knighton John Horton LIGHTING DIRECTOR: Johnny Andrews MAGIC MEGAN CREATED BY: Deanna Hawkins THE STORY LADY CREATED BY: Melody Knighton CAMERAS: Bryan Sperrazzo John Doss George Prince PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS: Barbara Carlson Greg Davis Rocky Riviezzo ANNOUNCER: Pamela Tretter SPECIAL THANKS TO: Los Angeles Zoo Santa Ana Assistance League ORIGINAL MUSIC CREATED BY: Tuesday Productions John Horton RELEASED BY TELEVIDICS PRODUCTIONS 'Volume 4' EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS: Len Cormier John Peterson PRODUCED & DIRECTED BY: John Horton TECHNICAL DIRECTORS: Bryan Sferrazzo John Horton WRITERS: Ed Yabarro John Horton Deanna Hawkins PUPPETS CREATED BY: Dann O'Quinn David Chapman MAGIC MEGAN CREATED BY: Deanna Hawkins THE STORY LADY CREATED BY: Melody Knighton ANIMATION: Those Designers Inc. CAMERAS: Bryan Sferrazzo John Doss George Prince PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS: Greg Davis Barbara Carlson ANNOUNCERS: John Horton Barbara Carlson SPECIAL THANKS TO: Los Angeles Zoo Sparky The Clown Los Angeles Fire Dept. THIS HAS BEEN A TELEVIDICS PRODUCTION 'Volume 5' EXECUTIVE PRODCERS: Len Cormier John Peterson PRODUCED AND DIRECTED BY: John Horton TECHNICAL DIRECTORS: Bryan Sferrazzo John Horton WRITERS: Ed Yabarro John Horton Deanna Hawkins PUPPETS CREATED BY: Dann O'Quinn David Chapman PUPPET OPERATORS: Dann O'Quinn David Chapman Barbara Carlson Melody Knighton THE STORY LADY CREATED BY: Melody Knighton CAMERAS: Bryan Sferrazzo John Doss George Prince PRODUCION ASSISTANTS: Greg Davis Barbara Carlson ANNOUNCERS: John Horton Barbara Carlson ORIGINAL MUSIC BY: Dan Zeilinger Tuesday Productions John Horton "SEATBELT" ARTCARDS: Those Designers Inc. "STORY LADY" ARTCARDS: David Chapman SPECIAL THANKS TO: Los Angeles Zoo Six Flags Magic Mountain (Valencia, California) Remo Drums THIS HAS BEEN A TELEVIDICS PRODUCTION 'Volume 6' EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS: Len Cormier John Peterson PRODUCED & DIRECTED BY: John Horton TECHNICAL DIRECTORS: Bryan Sferrazzo John Horton WRITERS: Ed Yabarro John Horton Deanna Hawkins PUPPETS CREATED BY: Dann O'Quinn David Chapman PUPPET OPERATORS: Dann O'Quinn David Chapman Barbara Carlson Melody Knighton THE STORY LADY CREATED BY: Melody Knighton CAMERAS: Bryan Sferrazzo John Doss George Prince PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS: Greg Davis Barbara Carlson ANNOUNCERS: John Horton Barbara Carlson ORIGINAL MUSIC BY: Dan Zeilinger Tuesday Productions John Horton PUTT PUTT ARTCARDS: Those Designers Inc. STORY LADY ARTCARDS: David Chapman SPECIAL THANKS TO: Los Angeles Zoo Six Flags Magic Mountain Valencia, California Sparky The Clown Los Angeles Fire Dept Opryland USA THIS HAS BEEN A TELEVIDICS PRODUCTION Category:Production